fanficagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumaki
WIP ---- Tatsumaki, commonly dubbed the "Godslayer", is the main antagonist in Season 3 of Fra Verden Av Nod, as well as the first four episodes of Season 4. He is one of the leaders of the terroristic Juvenile organisation Zabojst Va (Belarusian for "murder") that aims to take over the New Earth. 'Biography' 'Attributes' 'Appearance' Tatsumaki is an 18-year old male with short, violet hair and olive eyes. He wears a black jacket, blue jeans and pointed, black shoes. 'Personality and traits' Tatsumaki is a cold, sadistic murderous maniac with no manners or respect for anyone. He highly enjoys torturing his victims. 'Abilities' Tatsumaki is a skilled user of Hakurta Madris, a powerful form of magic centered around death and easy kills. This allows him to use various dark powers, usually executed through his weapons. Heartbreaker: A dark magic-infused wheel gun (the Mortana) with the special property that it will instantly kill its victim should its bullets hit their heart or the location where it would be should they not have one. The gun's magic completely bypasses regeneration, resilience, durability, immortality, amortality and life-death transcendence and can kill even powerful gods, hence Tatsumaki's nickname "The Godslayer". Only Tatusmaki is able to operate the weapon; should someone else try to fire without Tatsumaki's permission, the bullet will be fired in the opposite direction and through the victim's heart, killing them instead. The only defence against the gun is by being shapeless or formless. If the victim has a body, they will die. If they don't have any form of a body, they'll be immune. Kayami: Tatsumaki's sword. The wounds it causes cannot be undone by healing factors and take 65% longer to heal by themselves than conventional injuries. Due Seco: A powerful attack that directly targets the enemy's soul. Once executed, Tatsumaki creates two cone-like shapes of pure white energy; one in front of the victim and one behind them. The one before them appears and attacks them first, and then the one behind them (both by stabbing their victims with their pin), after which they disappear. The first hit will make the victim comatose, or if they're really durable, break their legs and ribs. The second, if it succesfully hits the victim, destroys their soul and kills them. Tempani Necrol: A technique that "temporarily" kills the victims. When activated, Tatsumaki releases pink gas that causes instant heart failure on victims with a heart when they smell it, instant soul removal on victims without one and conceptual deactivation on victims without both, causing them to close their eyes and collapse. Their body is rendered completely intact by this attack and will never rot or decay in any way. The victim appears and effectively is dead in every sense, but they will wake up after a certain countdown timer expires, a certain condition is met or when Tatsumaki says so. They are additionally blocked from both the afterlife and manifesting as ghost, zombie, vampire or other undead creature. Although he most commonly uses it to "drug" his victims in order to kidnap or incapacitate them, he also used this a few times - both on other Zabojst Va members and temporary allies - to fake their death. Tatsumaki can also configure the gas to only affect certain individuals or only "kill" the victim after a certain amount of time or when a condition has been met. Essentially, the victim is trapped in an unnatural and heavily modified state of "sleep". Other powers in Tatsumaki's arsenal include necromancy, resurrection, forced induction of reincarnation and the ability to drain life. Next to his death-themed arsenal, he also frequently fights with a normal axe. Additionally, in the episode Re-Dead, he was shown to be able to force eternal rest to the undead, causing them to enter a similar state to the temporary death except that it is permanent (only Tatsumaki himself can reverse it) and that the victims are optionally sent to an afterlife. Category:Characters